


Razor-Sharp Claws

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Episode: s08e05 The Bells, F/M, Gen, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Post - A Game of Thrones, Pregnancy, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Brienne is pregnant with Jaime's child. Tyrion marries her so that her child won't be a bastard.





	Razor-Sharp Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Don't. Get. Me. Started. 
> 
> The story has been all but destroyed, everything is just bitter and silly now. Cersei x Jaime being end-game? Is beyond upsetting. This will probably be my only fanfic to cover what happens in the 'canonical' 5th episode of series 8. Because I hate it so much.

Brienne didn't think her life could get any worst when they received news of Jaime's death. Sansa had watched her carefully, her eyes chipping away at the mask Brienne had worn since his departure.  
After several moments, Brienne excused herself from the room. The lords and ladies of Winterfell were silent as she departed and Pod quietly followed after her.  
When she was as far as her legs could carry her- she leaned over and vomited into the snow; tears ran down her face as she fell to her knees. Pod was quickly at her side- his arms embracing her shaky form and as he took her back to her chambers, he soothed her to sleep with his song.  
-  
The pregnancy didn't come as a shock to her. She knew that the chances of her being with child were high. What did come as a shock however was when Tyrion Lannister of all people- proposed to her.  
She had thought to rid herself of anything tying her to Jaime at this point- but something in Tyrion's eyes told her that she needed this child to live.  
Brienne understood why Tyrion had done it. He couldn't let the last of the cubs be bastards named Snow.  
He felt obligated to protect the last piece his brother had left in this shit-world.  
She spoke the words as plainly as he did and in the bed-chambers, he slept on the floor while she stared at Oathkeeper and Widow's Wail hitched against the door.  
-  
Tyrion, Pod, and Brienne disappeared into obscurity- the boat back to Casterly Rock was a journey they each despised.  
Tyrion drank himself near to death, while Brienne starred out into the murky waters and thought of simply stepping overboard and ending it.  
-  
Casterly Rock was now a sour reminder of a once-glorious House. The lions that had once been so proud and loud, were now shriveled kittens hiding away from the rest of the world.  
The servants at the Rock called her 'Lady Lannister' and Brienne wore this title like a choker and chain around her neck - this was her punishment for being in love with a lion.  
-  
Tyrion sometimes caught Brienne staring deep into the flame of the firepit- eyes glistening with tears.  
Once he tried to take her hand in his, but that never worked, his hand was too small to be Jaime's, and her hand was too big to be Sansa's.  
-  
She had hoped the birth would kill her. She expected the cub to tear what little was left, and give her eternal rest from this nightmare.  
Brienne was sick with fever, and as she began to push- she thought she could hear Jaime.  
"You're doing so well." He said- stroking her forehead and smiling down at her. Brienne tried to reach for him but he quickly disappeared and left her screaming in agony and grief.  
When the child fell from her, Brienne let herself dive straight into the black and hoped to never wake back up.  
-  
She was on the edge of death when she thought she saw Jaime again.  
Beautiful and golden, with eyes that shone like emeralds. It took Brienne a while to realize that the finger clinging to her was that of a child's.  
"Jaime." She mumbled, now fully opening her eyes to regard Tyrion.  
"I'd like them to be called Jaime."


End file.
